Vengeance, deception and love
by tsukino10shi
Summary: Fate laid the perfect plan for his revenge when he became the bodyguard to Tsukino's daughter, all he needed was her broken heart. Usagi wanted his love ever since he arrived, yet the sweet moment of confession revealed only vengeance and deception. UxM


I am mad! Utterly mad I have to say, I've just started another story because the plot is just kicking me in the head every day and night. I've always wanted to write a story about Mamoru being Usagi's bodyguard, and because of my evil angst twin, I also wanted to write about the vice, (not really) vengeful Mamoru. So I pulled it all together, this one will be long…it will take more than 10 chapters to complete. And once again, it is rated M For angst, violence, sex and language. But I don't see it in my head as a completely dark and aggressive fic, after all who has the heart to deprive those two of happiness and moments of love? So please try it, and I hope you like it.

Usagi is about 14 in the beginning btw.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

"Mamoru Baka! That stupid muffin head, daddy bought him so that he could become my protector and body guard! But, all he does is stand there like a piece of wood!" An angry little blonde with curious hairstyle mumbled to herself as she paced through the beautiful garden that modeled after the image of Eden her mother had painted.

Carefully, the girl bent over a rose, sunrays bathed her porcelain skin and accentuated those baby blue orbs shaded by thick long lashes. It was not hard to predict a beauty in her in a few years. Yet her boyish motions and somewhat klutziness often hid the splendor that struggled to shine through.

Usagi was the type that ran around muddy grounds to have a plastic gun fight with the servant's kids. She sometimes digs into peanut butter with her fingers when she thinks no one is watching, tripping over her own foot at important venues was not a habit, it was a fact. Yes, she was Tsukino Usagi, Japan's 5th richest men's only child, but no, she did not possess the usual traits that a lady of her status should.

"Ouch…" She frowned as redness oozed out of her fingertip.

"They may seem harmless…but looks can be deceiving." An ebony haired boy said quietly, sitting on a bench behind the rose bush, he had observed the girl for sometimes now. The boy appeared to be no older than 18, yet the mystery in his eyes was definitely older than 30.

"Baka! What are you doing here! No servants are allowed into my mother's garden..." Usagi said angrily, yet her voice hushed at the word servant, she was never one quick to elucidate status around this place.

Mamoru stood and held out a band aid to her "Not me Miss Tsukino, after all I am your bodyguard; therefore I follow you everywhere except when privacy is requisite." Gently, he wrapped the band aid around her injured finger.

"Requested…yes it is requested that you DO NOT follow me everywhere. I mean, you won't even play with me, I don't want a piece of muffin wood following me everywhere I go!"

"I am sorry, Miss Tsukino, it is my duty to do so, and the word is requisite, it means definitely required." Mamoru answered simply, he was not a normal servant. He was purchased by Mr Tsukino at six years old, and ever since, he has studied various marshal arts, three languages and psychology in order to match the requirement of his duty.

Usagi glanced at the band-aid; at least it was her favorite color- pink. There were still some girly qualities in her. But this Mamoru, at first she thought that it would be fun to have a boy following around her all the time, she could finally have a playmate who is interested in gun fights rather than dolls. Yet Mamoru was not only disappointing, he was an emotionless frustration. No smiles, no laughs, no fun, only an occasional frown that resembled her great uncle…in another word boooorrriiinnnggg! As she observed the boy's expressionless face, a bubble of idea began to swell…how much can her puppet-guard endure before he explodes and breaks out of his mechanical shell, it would be rather interesting to witness during this humid and slow summer now…wouldn't it?

Thus, the plot began….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Tsukino, please don't do that." Mamoru called out, standing beneath a hill of shaved wood, watching the silhouette of the tiny body half way along the two story high hill. Usagi had skidded across the lavender fields to a building site mile away from their mansion; after accomplishing several rather dangerous operations today, Mamoru watched helplessly as another one unfolded right in front of his eyes.

Usagi pulled back her pigtails with one tiny fist while the other searched diligently for a smooth area to grasp; she then hurled her small body with both palms and climbed even further up. Mamoru began climbing after her when she appeared to have no plans to back down. He ascended effortlessly, in no time he was only inches away from Usagi. This infuriated the small thing; she took one stern look at Mamoru's proximity and scowled. Turning back, she performed a mindless and rash step, up some loose piles, resulting in utter imbalance.

Mamoru reacted reflexively, he leaned forward and shielded the tiny figure under his arms, the impact tipped him off balance too and he felt himself falling down, elbow first into the woods. They rolled down the hill like a snowball, with Mamoru curling around the small body, taking all the collisions.

Usagi felt the warm body shelter her from the expected pain, yet while rolling down the hill an offensive pointed edge manage to cut her knee. She sensed a sharp pain when the undulating movement finally seized. She opened her eyes that shut tightly in fear during the fall and saw a tensely worried face examining her kneecap.

"We will need first aid." Mamoru deduced, ripping off a part of his shirt as a bandage and tied it around Usagi's bleeding knee. She winced in pain. He stood up with difficulty and pulled Usagi up quickly. No outburst, no anger like Usagi had expected, only solemn and worry. She wanted him to yell at her, to criticize her for her impulsiveness and stupidity. Yet, there was nothing.

Mamoru kneeled down on one knee and gestured to Usagi. "Climb on." He said simply.

"I'm sorry…" Usagi managed with a slight sniffle before holding onto his warm back. Mamoru didn't reply, he simply tugged her legs tightly under his arms and made sure that she was secure, before making a quick run back the way they came from.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were confronted by an angry Kenji, Master Tsukino, the owner of the household and the cooperation, also some not so legit properties.

"Chiba! How did we teach you?" He blamed everything on Mamoru, threatening to throw him back onto the streets.

"Daddy please, it's not his fault, it was me!" Usagi begged and pleaded with her father.

After much begging, Kenji condensed the punishment, so that the already frail looking boy was to go without dinner and to be shut in the studies kneeling the entire night to repent for his delinquency.

"Only the third day and she comes back with two injuries…I'm not a narrow minded person Chiba, but this is not why I have selected you out of all those boys. Don't forget who took you off the streets when you were in rags and starving! This is only a minor punishment; don't let me see this happen again!" He finished sternly before attending to his daughter's injuries.

Usagi glanced at Mamoru apologetically; she knew that it was all because of her spoiled nature that he was suffering. His face was still cold and stone like, yet mixed in with grief and misery. Kenji's words seemed to have cut him deep. He turned away, heading for the studies, and then Usagi saw the two patches, red like a rose staining his back, and another deep cut on his elbow. She covered her lips.

"Daddy! He's injured too…Mamoru! You're bleeding!" She yelled in her bed, attempting at Kenji's distress to get up.

"Usagi, don't worry about him, he's just a servant, I'll get someone to look at his wounds." He assured usagi with a warm smile.

Usagi watched helplessly as Mamoru tensed, and then his shoulders drooped at Kenji's words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He still remembered, the final moments of his mother's death. Her pale once beautiful face strained in pain, fighting the inevitable end as she looked lovingly at her young son. She always said herself lucky, to be able to deliver Mamoru, the evidence of her love. She was a short termed mistress for a rich man; he settled her well after those brief weeks with generous amenities. Yet cancer took it all, including her life.

He was only two days six, when his mother grasped his hands, brushed away the tear stains and told him for the first time the name of his father. The man he hated yet yearned for. The man that never came as he waited birthday after birthday, the man who he had sketched in the darkness of the school washrooms in tears as other boys called him a bastard child.

"Tsukino Kenji…" She had said, before parting her lips in regret and agony. Because of this man, his mother had exhausted her youth and life in pain. She wrote letters to him for help when they ran out of money for treatment, yet the letters were never replied.

Fate had a strange sense of humor, after burying his mother, he had sobbed in the streets next to the letter box, hating his father yet crying for him at the same time. A sleazy looking middle aged man, with oily scalps and fidgeting hands took Mamoru and told him that he would help him; they traveled to a secluded hut out of Kyoto where the sleazy man made a few phone calls.

Mamoru soon realized that the man never planned to help; he was exchanged with a stack of yen to an old scantily dressed woman who ran an illegal whorehouse. She settled him in for cleaning, and mused several times at how pretty the little boy was. She had planned something vile for him, something that would make her hundred times more than the stack of cash she paid she told him. "Many customers with particular taste would prefer little things like you." She snorted, laughing hysterically as Mamoru cringed in fear.

Days later a man in coat wearing a black cap purchased him, yes he had become a product, a way to profit. To his surprise, he was sent to a small school with 50 or so boys his age. At first he dreaded more selling and exchanges, yet, nothing changed for months. They educated him, trained him, fed him and gave him a bed to sleep in. At first he streamed along, blending in. Yet, he soon found out that the facility was owned by a man with the same family name as his father, it belonged to a secret underground mafia that the Tsukino Empire was linked to. They told him that the school was preparing body guards for the family.

"The ones who top the grades will serve the family closely as their personal body guards." One teacher stated in a seminar. From then on, Mamoru concentrated on achieving the best grades; he didn't need stimulations or beatings like other boys to excel. He was one of a kind, a completely loyal one in some teacher's opinion. Yet it was the dark secret he held that urged him to go on, the will for a vengeance.

At the age of 18, he was prematurely selected for Tsukino Usagi, the empire's princess he noted. He had learnt all the details of the family throughout the twelve years, it was surrounded by secrets and he dug out each and everyone of them. He silently sketched his plan in his room the night he was selected. God was fair to him after all, he had thought. Usagi is the most precious thing to Kenji from all these years of research, and she was about to be entrusted to Kenji's worst unknown enemy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mamoru?" Usagi whispered in the mousiest voice for several reasons, first of all, she didn't want anybody to know she was here, and second of all guilt made her feel small. She heard a moan somewhere ahead and lifted up her torch in the direction. There, she saw Mamoru sprawled across the floor; his body enfolded as though cold.

She rushed up, nervously ran a hand over his skin and gasped at the heat. "You have a fever!" She noted, turning his face upward. He appeared completely delirious. "Mamoru!" She tried again in no avail. He turned his body to the opposite direction, as if struggling in his delirium. And Usagi saw a pool of blood where he was lying. She wanted to scream, yet her only reaction was running out of the study, down several levels to where the family doctor reside. She knocked on the door like mad, tears flowing down her cheeks and nose shiny from snot.

The doctor was shocked to find the empire princess in this state. He followed her after grabbing his suitcase without further questioning. They arrived to find Mamoru in the same position. His breath shallow and rapid, sweat covered his body, and muttering incoherent things.

Doctor examined him, and informed Usagi that Mamoru's wounds were infected, where as a small piece of glass was still inside his arm.

"Please help him!" Usagi said, her heart in her throat as she watched Mamoru. He had carried her home! Though her injury was nothing compared to his. She remembers staring at her ruined shirt at the rather large patch of blood stain in her room, unable to describe her self hatred.

"Mamoru, don't worry, I will protect you from now on, just like how you protected me!" Usagi promised firmly to the unconscious boy, grasping his hand as the doctor pulled out the piece of glass. Mamoru screamed out in pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, you made it! What do you think? Hate it? Like it? Do you want me to continue or shut it? Haha, anyhow, thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
